Wish Upon A Twinkling Light
by hann789
Summary: What I wanted to happen at the end of "Goodbye, Toby." A super fluffy one-shot from our favorite office couple. JAM


**A/N: Okay, I had to write this to make everything okay in my world again. I was sorely disappointed that we didn't get a JAM proposal last night, so I created one of my own. This, most likely, will just be a one-shot, but I'd love to get reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own the Office? If I did I could guarantee that Jim and Pam would be married with a baby by now. They aren't.**

**--**

Jim lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, unable to turn off his mind long enough to sleep. It was supposed to his night. His and Pam's. And instead Andy had decided to make it his night. His and Angela's. Jim's mind couldn't wrap around the fact that he had been so close. So close.

The ring was in his hands. The words on the tip of his tongue. And then he had heard Andy's voice on the microphone and everything changed. He couldn't propose to Pam on the same day that Andy and Angela got engaged. At the same work event. Talk about lame.

He had promised a proposal that would kick her ass. Not one that came on the tails of another proposal. That wasn't right. It just wasn't. There was no way he could do that to her. Or to himself for that matter. He wanted the moment to be special.

To be _theirs._

And that was stolen from him tonight. Jim glared at the clock next to him. It was nearing one thirty and he was far from sleep. He groaned and smacked his head back against the pillow.

Pam shifted in her sleep next to and he took a deep breath before placing a kiss on her forehead. He loved watching her sleep. She always looked so peaceful and angelic. He was so in love with her that it hurt.

He was going to hate being away from her while she was in New York. He couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't dreading it, but he believed what he told her earlier too. It would be okay. They would make it. Two hours wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

He'd just frequent the city a bit more often. He didn't mind. It made her happy and that was all he wanted to do anyways. And he was so proud of her. This was everything she had ever dreamed of for her career. That he was able to be there while it happened just made it that much more special.

He propped himself up on one hand and continued to watch her. He wondered what she was dreaming about as she was mumbling in her sleep, her smile turning over into a small frown. He prayed it wasn't about them if she was frowning.

Jim slowly and carefully pulled himself from Pam's grasped and tip-toed out of the room. When he was finally in his living room he slid the ring from its hiding spot in his jacket pocket and popped the lid open.

The diamond sparkled in the faint glow from the light above the stove and Jim pressed his eyes shut. It wasn't supposed to be sitting in the box still. It was supposed to be on the left hand of the girl he loves. Jim snapped the box shut and started to place it back into his pocket when an idea hit him.

Grabbing his phone he searched through his contacts before finally reaching Daryl and called, silently hoping his friend wouldn't hate him for waking him up. He explained his plan and ten minutes later he was pulling on jeans and a sweater.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently pressed his lips to Pam's.

"Pam," he whispered into the quiet, "Pam honey, wake up."

Pam rolled over and her eyes flittered apart slowly, "Jim?"

"I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"What time is it?"

"About two," Jim answered and pulled her arms up, "come on, up and at 'em."

"Jim," Pam cried, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, "Why?"

Jim said three simple words that finally opened her eyes, "just trust me."

Pam followed instructions and got dressed, wearing her favorite sweatpants and one of Jim's tee-shirts and slipped on her sandals and Jim banged around the kitchen. When she leaned against the kitchen door, rubbing her eyes sleepily, he handed her a thermos of coffee and pecked her lips.

"You ready?" Jim asked with a smirk and Pam looked up at him crinkling her eyebrows. "I love it when you do that."

"What?" Pam asked her brain still not fully alert. "Jim what are we doing?"

"Something fun," was the only answer Jim would give and he linked his hand in hers, checked his pocket one last time, and grabbed a basket they used for picnics. "Let's go."

Pam tried over and over to find out where Jim was taking her in the short ride, so much so, she completely missed the obvious clue, the route they took every day to work. When he pulled into the vacant parking lot he scanned it quickly for Daryl and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his truck parked off to the side.

"Jim?" Pam asked squeezing his hand, "What are we doing here?"

"Just wait," Jim answered coyly and Pam rolled her eyes. Seconds later the parking lot was lit up by the lights from the Ferris wheel and Pam's jaw dropped.

"Jim?"

"Come milady," Jim told her as he opened the car door for her. Jim nodded his head in Daryl's direction as the led Pam to the Ferris wheel cart and helped her in. He checked his pocket again before settling in next to her before Daryl lifted them up and stopped the wheel at the top. The city was dark, except the few street lights that twinkled.

"This is beautiful," Pam breathed and sank down into Jim's embrace. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jim answered before placing his lips against her hairline. The touch sent shivers up her spine. "I wanted to have a special moment with you tonight, to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah," Jim answered with a shrug, "the art program. I'm so proud of you Beesly."

"Thanks," Pam said before kissing him and resting her head on his chest. "I really don't want to be separated from you for that long."

"Time will fly," Jim assured her, "and I'll be there to bug you so often you'll be begging me to stay away."

"Never," Pam whispered against his chest and Jim's grin grew wider. He was sure that no one had ever loved a girl like he loved Pam. There wasn't any way that their love could be matched.

They stayed still for what seemed like hours, relaxed in each other's arms, counting their breathes together, when the signal from Daryl happened. The lights flickered on the Ferris wheel and Pam sat up and looked around.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Jim answered, "Daryl is just messing with us."

"How did you get him to agree to come out in the middle of the night to run this for you?"

"I asked," He answered, "I think he was glad to have an excuse to not spend the night with Kelly."

"Don't be mean Jim."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Really, I just called him and asked for a favor. We're friends now you know?"

"Oh, I know. Stupid ping-pong."

"Hey, I got better."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Don't knock my ping-pong skills," Jim teased, "they might come in handy some day."

"They might?"

"You know," Jim said, "when I'm challenged by that delinquent brother of mine to a ping-pong tournament on his new Wii."

"Right," Pam rolled her eyes. "You're such a kid."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Yes I do," Pam assured him with a kiss. "And you love me."

"I do," Jim whispered and smiled at the irony of whispering those words to her only moments before proposing and then again at the altar in the near futre. "You have no idea how much I do."

"I think I have a pretty good guess," Pam teased him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me," Pam answered honestly. "For loving me even when I was stupid."

"You were never stupid," Jim interrupted her. "We were both misguided, but that is in the past."

"But…"

"No buts," Jim said and his hand grasped the box in his pocket, "I don't want to rehash the past again Pam. We've done that, we've moved on, we're together now. That is all I ever wanted."

"Me too…"

"Good," Jim said with a smile. "What would you think about being together forever?"

Pam didn't quite catch on to the meaning of that question until she was in mid answer. "I thought we had…"

She stopped and peered up at Jim with tears in her eyes as she realized what was happening. "Jim?"

"I love you Pamela Morgan Beesly," Jim whispered against her ear, "there has never been a time since our paths crossed that I haven't loved you. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you. Will you promise to be by my side forever and marry me?"

Pam's words were caught in her throat as he slowly opened the ring box and displayed the simple diamond ring he had purchased months ago. She started to nod slowly and then her nod gathered speed and she threw her arms around his neck, linking her lips with his.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips, "yes, yes, yes!"

Jim carefully slid the ring onto her finger and she pulled her hand close to her heart. "Jim, it's beautiful. I love it."

"I'm glad," he answered, "I've been holding on to that ring for awhile now."

"Really?" Pam asked looking up at him with her big green eyes. "How long?"

"Oh," Jim pressed his lips together trying desperately to come up with a viable lie. He didn't want her to think he was too presumptuous. He changed his mind after he looked at her again. "I bought it the week after we started dating. Remember when I went out to lunch with my mom?"

"That long?" she asked her eyes big. "Really?"

"Really. I was just waiting for the right…"

Jim was cut off as Pam's lips crashed against his again. "I love you," she whispered to him again. "So amazing."

"Yes you are."

"Okay," Pam said sitting up to some, "I think we just crossed the line of being romantic to cheesy."

"You think?" he asked, his eyes shimmering with mischief, before he was caught up in a yawn.

"Hey you're tired," Pam said wrapping her arms around him, "we should go home."

"Home?"

"Well," Pam chocked, quickly covering herself, "I mean I should get you home, to your house, where I just…"

"Pam," he said cutting off her rambling, "you're right, let's go home."

She smiled brightly before kissing him again as the Ferris wheel started moving again. They were going to be headed home, together, and no matter what the next day would hold they both knew that being together meant they could take on anything.

--

**A/N: So, uber fluffy and cheesy, but really, that was all I wanted last night anyways. I feel much better now. Not nearly so depressed. Hope that lifted someone else's spirits as it lifted mine. **


End file.
